Naruto's Field Of Sadness
by Sugarsnike
Summary: Summary: Naruto is broken when Hinata is taken away by kidnappers. Will they be to late to save her? [NaruxHina] [NarutoxHinata] [NxH] Oneshot Songfic


**Field Of Sadness**

**Summary: Naruto is broken when Hinata is taken away by kidnappers. Will they be to late to save her?NaruxHina NarutoxHinata NxH Oneshot Songfic**

**Disclaimer: Must you hate me so? T...T I Own Nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. T...T. Only the plot...-Sigh-**

**BTW: Listen to the song,**

**Field Of Innocence - Evanescence**

**To Add to the 'effect' of the story ;)**

**XXX**

_Sleep._

_Shower._

_Dress._

_Eat._

_Train._

_Eat._

_Shower._

_Dress._

_Sleep._

_Repeat._

The same schedule. It's **ALWAYS** the same.

Now, atleast.

Before, it was different.

Then it all changed.

But, not for the better.

It changed for the worse.

XXX

_**I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now  
**_

XXX

_Hinata._

_Hyuuga._

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_Hinata Hyuuga._

_The Hyuuga Heiress._

_Hinata._

_**Hinata.**_

_**Hinata.**_

Where was she?

How is she?

What is she doing?

Why is she gone?

When is she coming back?

But...

The most important question.

The most important thing floating around in Naruto's mind.

The one **TRUE **thing.

**Who Took Hinata?**

XXX

_**Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

XXX

_Naruto._

_Naruto._

_Narutooo..._

He missed the way she said his name.

How she scolded him.

How she kissed him.

How she held him when things were rough.

How she told him "**it's going to be okay...**"

How she would sing him to sleep.

How she would stick with him through the rough.

Basically...

**He Missed Her.**

XXX

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

XXX

_Five seconds._

_Ten seconds._

_Fifteen seconds._

_Twenty seconds._

The clock on the wall ticked as the seconds went by.

_Twenty-five seconds._

_Thirty seconds._

_Thirty-five seconds._

_Fourty seconds._

No matter how small these seconds are, it felt like years to him

Possibly an eternity.

_Fourty-five seconds_

_Fifty seconds._

_Fifty-five seconds._

_One minute._

There goes six decades of his life.

His soul is slowly breaking.

XXX

_**Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
**_

XXX

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

Another year. Another eternity of pain for Naruto.

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

The citizens of konoha were celebrating the new year, not giving a care for the rain.

They figured, it showed that happiness can be at anytime, even when the skies were crying.

Not for Naruto.

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

The rain wasn't falling to show his strength and will power...

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

It was showing his sadness and grief.

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

_Pitter patter._

It was showing his pain.

XXX

**_Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis._**

XXX

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

He hears his name being called during his slumber.

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

Was it Hinata?

Maybe.

Maybe this was all just a dream.

Maybe it wasn't.

Maybe this nightmare was actually in his mind...

Who knows.

Time will only tell.

Or atleast when he wakes up.

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

Theres that damn voice again.

I can't take the suspense!

These thoughts were all jumbling around in Naruto's head until--

**"NARUTO!"**

His eyes shot open.

"Wha---"

"We know where Hinata is!"

Guess that Nightmare was true.

But will it end, turning into a wave of happiness?

or maybe...

It'll stay a neverending nightmare.

XXX

**_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Away_**

XXX

_Splat._

_Plop._

_Smash._

_Bam._

The sounds of fighting echoed.

_Squirt._

_Sploosh._

_Splat._

_Boom._

The last body fell.

Now, it was the leaders turn.

"Don't move!" he cried out, holding Hinata by her hair.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried out.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata shrieked.

"Shut Up!" the leader shouted at Hinata.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Her tears fell from her face.

The leader then held a kunai in his hand.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

It was pointed to her neck.

Then...

He did the unthinkable.

He slit Hinata's neck.

**"HINATA-CHAN!"**

XXX

_**Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything**_

XXX

_Sob._

_Sniffle._

_Drop._

Konoha Mourned the loss of Hinata,

The hyuuga heiress.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hinata.

It doesn't matter how you remember.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Just as long as you remember.

The hokage, Tsunade, allowed everyone to put in a cherished item of theirs.

Something that reminded them of Hinata.

They took turns.

Each put a white flower on her coffin.

As each turn came, a new item was placed to be buried with the Hyuuga.

Shino stepped up.

"This butterfly reminded me of you. you were once a caterpillar, small and rarely noticed by most. never acknowledged for what you _Truly _were. Then, you bloomed into a beautiful butterfly." he place the butterfly (not alive) in the casket and left.

Kiba was next.

"heh. I was pretty mad when i found out aout you and Naruto. But, in the end, i guess i was okay with it. This reminded me of you. Pure."

He placed down a plush snowflake and left.

Each took their turns, grief building up in each of them.

sadness filling their hearts.

Finally, the last person came up.

Naruto.

"I...I've been wanting to do this for awhile. I was fully prepared but, you were taken...now i guess it's pointless but still..." Naruto couldn't bear it any longer and let the tears flow freely.

"I Guess i was too late.." he said bitterly.

"But...If we hd saved you, i would've asked for your hand in marriage.But now...i guess...this will do..."

Naruto leaned down and kissed her.

And his gift...

A silver ring with the engraving of **_'Naruto 3 Hinata' _**on the side.

He slid it onto her left ring finger and walked away, silently.

The village continued to cry for the loss of Hinata.

Then, she was buried, never to see the light of day.

XXX

_**I still remember.**_

XXX

Wah! that was depressing T...T. Review and tell me what you think...please...


End file.
